A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction), while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In addition to EUV radiation, radiation sources used in EUV lithography generate contaminant material that may be harmful for the optics and the working environment in which the lithographic process is carried out. Such is especially the case for EUV sources operating via a laser induced plasma. Hence, in EUV lithography, a desire exists to limit the contamination of the optical system that is arranged to condition the beams of radiation coming from an EUV source. To this end, it is known to use a so-called foil trap, for instance, as disclosed in EP1491963. A foil trap uses a high number of closely packed foils aligned generally parallel to the direction of the light generated by the EUV source. Contaminant debris, such as micro-particles, nano-particles and ions can be trapped in walls provided by foil plates. Thus, the foil trap functions as a contamination barrier trapping contaminant material from the source. Generally, these foil traps are designed to have a sufficiently large dimension to trap virtually any contaminant particle traveling through the trap. Indeed, a large fraction of debris is captured since the velocity directions are mostly non parallel to the foil plates so that impact of the contaminant material follows eventually. Also, smaller particles are traveling in typical random diffusion like paths, where eventually most of the particles are trapped. However, a small fraction travels in a direction and at a velocity such that it is able to travel through the foil trap, and thus able to cause undesired contamination of the optics.